Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of integrated circuit technology. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of operating an integrated circuit.
In order to test the functioning of integrated circuits, it is customary to provide on them additional contacting points which are not required when the circuit is operating normally and which serve, in a test operating mode, to feed test signals and, respectively, to output signals which are to be monitored. However, it is a continuous endeavor to keep the surface of an integrated circuit as small as possible. Therefore, it is necessary to keep the number of contacting points as small as possible. U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,711 to Smith et al. describes how a wafer with a plurality of integrated circuits is provided with contacting points prior to dicing. The contacting points are located at least partially in scribe lanes of the wafer. The contacting points are connected to the integrated circuits and permit circuits to be tested as long as they are not yet separated. The integrated circuits are separated by dicing the wafer along its scribe lanes.